1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and method of controlling a volume thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal moves around within a mobile communication service area to provide a method of communication with other communication terminals.
The mobile communication terminal is provided with a function for setting a quiet mode. For example, a quiet mode may provide notification of various events through a method that is different from outputting an audio signal.
The related art mobile communication terminal indiscriminately sets the volume of an audio signal to zero when a quiet mode is set on the mobile communication terminal. Thus, the related art mobile communication terminal is unable to control the audio signal volume when the quiet mode is set.